


A Perfect New York Christmas

by Ultra



Series: Fixing A Hole [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Happy, Love, Marriage Proposal, New York City, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: (Set 18 months post-Fixing A Hole). Rory & Jess spend their first Christmas alone together.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: Fixing A Hole [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563886
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	A Perfect New York Christmas

_December 2008_

It had not been easy when Lorelai started talking about them coming home for Christmas this year and Rory had to tell her they were actually staying put. It wasn’t that they didn’t love going back to Stars Hollow to see Lorelai and Luke and all the others folks in town. It was only that, just for once, they kind of wanted to see what it might be like to have Christmas alone in the apartment they called home these days.

“I still feel bad,” Rory had complained, after hanging up the phone from a long talk with her mom on Christmas Eve.

“She’ll be fine,” Jess insisted, pulling her into his arms and giving her a quick kiss. “She has Luke, so she has company and she won’t starve, plus your grandparents are out of town, so they can’t drive her crazy either.”

“I know.” Rory had sighed, even as she hugged him back. “And I do want to have a Christmas alone with you, here in our own home, it’s just...”

“You feel bad, I know.” Jess rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. “If it’s any consolation, I have big plans for tomorrow and I think you’re going to like them.”

“Really?” asked Rory, one eyebrow raised. “What kind of plans?”

“Surprise plans,” he insisted, kissing the end of her nose before releasing her and walking away.

Rory was glad he hadn’t told her there were any special plans or surprises for Christmas any sooner than the day before, otherwise she would’ve been driven crazy with the wondering. In the morning, she woke to breakfast in bed, more gifts than she thought Jess could really afford to give her, and the promise of an amazing meal that he was cooking for her too.

“This feels more like my birthday than Christmas.” Rory sighed happily from beneath the duvet still. “You’re spoiling me.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, you can spoil me too,” Jess told her, smirking as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

She didn’t waste any time in letting him know just how grateful she was for his efforts and it was a couple of hours before they actually got out of bed. Dinner was going to be later than Jess had planned, but that was okay. They were in no hurry today, nobody was expecting anything from them. It was a wonderfully lazy, perfect Christmas day, complete with snow falling outside, and a bunch of trashy movies on the TV for Rory and Jess to mock as they lay curled up together well into the night.

“It’s been such a great day.” Rory sighed happily, her head on Jess’ shoulder. “Why can’t every day be like this?”

“Because then it wouldn’t be special,” Jess told her, kissing her temple. “You, however, are always special.”

Rory giggled. “I’m glad you think so.” Her hand found his and intertwined their fingers. “Jess?”

“What?”

“You wanna marry me?”

There was silence for a second or two, then Rory found herself being pulled unceremoniously into Jess’ lap as he met her eyes with a very serious, searching gaze.

“You serious?”

“Very serious,” she confirmed, nodding her head.

“Yes,” he told her, a smile spreading across his lips, and then he kissed her.


End file.
